


When it all goes up in flames we'll be the last ones standing

by Madalena



Series: Healing in the Key of Ruelle [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Healing, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus struggles with getting his magic back under control, resulting in a painful accident.----Part of a series of interconnected drabbles (and not-so-drabbles) focusing on life after 2x12, titled with lines from Ruelle songs, because her music is the most perfect music for Shadowhunters, and Malec in particular.





	When it all goes up in flames we'll be the last ones standing

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of past torture.

When Magnus awoke again, it was nearing midday, and the nightmares had stayed away the whole time he’d been curled up in Alec’s arms.

“Morning.” Alec said sleepily, waking up himself as Magnus had shifted. “Any more nightmares?”

“No.” Magnus smiled. “You were exactly what I needed.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ temple softly. “Good. I’m glad.”

“It’s late. You were probably due back at the Institute hours ago.”

“I told Jace to tell the Inquisitor not to bother me unless it was an absolute emergency. I think she’s inclined to listen, because if she doesn’t, I can tell the Clave that she was about to perform an unsanctioned execution.”

“That can prove an effective deterrent, I must admit.”

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus, shuddering as he thought back to the previous day, dropping his forehead to the top of Magnus’ head. “I’m so so sorry.”

“I know you are.” Magnus said. “I know. But we’ll get through this.”

“Do you want some breakfast? I can make you something.”

“Sure, if you want. I need to do some… magical exercise. See how my magic is responding to me now that I’ve gotten some good rest. See if it feels like _me_ again. I need it to feel like me before I attempt anything more complicated than a simple conjuring or fire.”

Alec nodded and they both stood up, stretching out stiff muscles. Alec made to go to the kitchen, but Magnus stopped him, a soft hand around his wrist.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magnus asked, smiling up at him.

Alec took one of Magnus’ hands in his own, and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle reverently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus used his free hand to tug Alec’s face to his own, kissing him lightly, before stepping back and letting Alec continue his trip to the kitchen.

Magnus shed his shirt as he went out onto the balcony, starting to summon the magic into his hands as he prepared for his routine.

The magic came, but haltingly, in fits and spurts, crackling between his fingertips instead of in a constant controlled stream. Magnus started and stopped his motions, trying to get it under proper control, but it wasn’t happening. He huffed in frustration, whirling around -

“Hey, Mag - ahh!” Alec cried out behind him.

Magnus completed his turn, catching up to his magic, and felt the air leave his lungs when he saw Alec stumble back against the doorframe, clutching at a burned slash across his shirt.

“Oh, no, Alec!” Magnus rushed to him, helping him sit down on the floor. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were there, I’m s-”

“Hey, hey.” Alec said, wincing, but bringing one hand to Magnus’ cheek with a reassuring touch. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have surprised you while you were doing magic.”

“Let me see.”

Alec moved his hand, and Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt off so that he could see the damage to his skin more clearly. The burn wasn’t deep or wide, but it went across the width of his chest, as if he’d been hit with a fiery version of Isabelle’s whip.

Magnus tried to summon magic into his hands to heal him, but all that would come was a shower of sparks that didn’t heal or harm. He started shaking with the effort and the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes, letting out a pained growl.

“Hey…” Alec said, clasping his hands around Magnus’ hands and pulling them down to his lap gently, then leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. “Shhhh. There’s no need to panic. Just breathe with me, okay? Just breathe.”

Magnus shuddered and nodded, trying to match his shaking breaths to Alec’s steady ones. It took a few minutes, but his breathing evened out and returned back to normal.

“Okay. That’s good. You’re doing good.” Alec murmured, squeezing his Magnus’ hands tenderly.

Magnus chuckled in spite of himself. “You’re the one who is injured but you’re telling me that I’m doing well.”

“Hey, when it comes to trauma in the past few days, this is minor.” Alec said firmly. “I’ll be _fine_. Nothing a healing rune won’t fix.”

“I just… I should…”

“ _Magnus._ ” Alec moved one of his hands to Magnus’ chin, tilting it up so their eyes met. “Please. You didn’t mean to. Your magic is unstable right now because you went through a horrifying ordeal that was mostly my fault. I don’t blame you for a _second_.”

“I didn’t… please don’t think it was on purpose…”

“I know it wasn’t. _I know that._ I just walked in at the wrong time. It’s okay. We’ll get your magic flowing properly again. We will. Time, right? You said it would take time to heal. And for you that healing isn’t just physical or mental or emotional, but magical as well. It could take some time before your magic is back to normal.”

“But who am I without my magic?” Magnus whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to fall.

“You are a kind, generous and loyal man.” Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Who treats me a lot better than I deserve.” Kiss to the temple. “Who will do anything for the people he cares about.” Kiss to the jaw. “Who is extremely wise.” Kiss to the nose. “Who is not afraid to love and be loved, despite being hurt so many times.” Kiss to the cheek. “And who I will always love, even if he never gets his magic back.” Kiss to the lips.

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do. I don’t think that’s likely to happen, but yes, I will love you no matter what.”

Magnus smiled, reaching to pull Alec in for another kiss. As their lips met, Alec let out a soft sigh. Magnus pulled back, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Look.”

The hand Magnus had on Alec’s chest, just above the burn, was pulsing blue light, and the burned skin was starting to knit up, soon leaving just a faint line in its place.

“See?” Alec said. “You’ve got this healing thing.”

“ _We’ve_ got this healing thing.”

Both smiled, hands and lips finding each another again, and they breathed together. Together they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Up in Flames” by Ruelle.


End file.
